Ops I guess I love you
by shelbyharrison
Summary: "So are you saying you like me?" I shook my head, He looked at me with those eyes and asked "so you're saying-?" I sighed and said, with a little shrug "oops, I guess I love you."


Oops, I guess I love you "Trish!" I yelled as I ran into sonic boom. I looked around the room to find Dez, eating strawberry jam. "do you know where-" I started to ask when Trish came in wearing a fish bowl on her head. "guess who got a job at the aquarium!" she exclaimed, I ran to her and rushed Trish upstairs. "What is going on?!" Trish yelled as she pushed me into a seat. I started chewing on my hair. "Ally answer me!" Trish yelled again as she yanked my hair out of my mouth. I looked her in the eyes and sighed *"welliwentovertodallasandiact uallytallkedtohim!" I huffed out, Trish looked at me and said "well isn't that a good thing?" aww I love Trish even if no one else can understand me she can. "no it's bad that means that I don't like him any more!" I said in a more calm manor. Trish looked at me and shrugged, I sighed. "I never all of the sudden not like someone that means I like some one else I just don't know who." I explained to her. "Ally you probably just got over him." Trish said as she pulled me out of the practice room and down the stairs. "hey Trish, hey Ally!" I turned towards the voice and stared into the most beautiful eyes I'v ever seen. Wait. What?! Those eyes were Austin's eyes. "hey Austin do you want me to clean your room or do your chores or you can work here or I could write a song about how great your hair is." I said, Austin laughed Trish looked worried and Dez was now eating a giant ham. "are you ok Ally?" Austin asked, Trish grabed my arm and dragged me out of the store. "bye Austin love you, you know like a friend not like that not saying some one could love you like... I'm going to stop talking now!" I said as Trish dragged me to the beach. *at the beach* "you like Austin!" Trish yelled, I was just so shocked about what had just happened that I didn't answer her. "I knew you liked him you guys would be perfect for each!" Trish sad as she paced in the sand, I just thought about Austin and his beautiful eyes. "and then I'll drop a giant pie on his head and you two will fall deeply in love." I heard Trish say, I got up off the sand and said "wait, what! No one said anything about us being in love." Trish rolled her eyes, and kept pacing coming up with worse and worse plans of how me and Austin will end up together. Finally I took a deep breath and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I'm just going to tell him and maybe he will feel the same and if not, I'll just work really hard to be just friends with him." Trish looked at me like I was crazy, "aww I'm finally rubbing off on you!" she gushed as she hugged me. I rolled my eyes and started back to sonic boom. *at sonic boom* "he-y Austin." I said as, I walked in to sonic boom and over to him and Dez, by the drums. "hey Ally what's up me and Austin were working on the drum section for the new song." Dez said holding up to corn dogs, I just smiled at the memory. "hey Ally, are you ok you were acting kind of strange earlier?" Austin asked, I sighed and said "yeah can I talk to you up stairs?" Austin nodded and followed me up stairs. When we finally got upstairs I shut the door and sighed as I face Austin. "what's wrong Ally?" Austin asked, I looked into his eyes and tried to explain "well you know how I like Dallas?" Austin nodded his head and I continued. "well I don't anymore because sometimes when I like a guy, I stop liking him because I come to like a guy that was there. Right there in front of me. I just never noticed him before, and when I do notice him I just don't like the guy I used to like. So what I'm trying to say is I don't like Dallas anymore I like some one else." Austin looked a little confused, I didn't know what else to say that was the most I'v ever said to one of my crushes. Maybe it was because I didn't like Austin, I loved him. "well that dosnt explain... wait a minute tongue tied around me blushing chewing you're hair." I spit my hair out, dang it he was catching on. "saying that you love me, and offering to do my chores? Thats what you do when you like someone." Austin paused and thought for a minute "So are you saying you like me?" I shook my head no, Austin looked at me with those eyes and asked "so you're saying-?" I sighed and said, with a little shrug "oops, I guess I love you." Austin sighed, and then laughed "thank god I thought I was going to have to steal you from Dallas." Austin said as he wrapped his arms around me and said "I love you too Ally." and then he kissed me, over and over. *well I went up to Dallas and actually talked to him! 


End file.
